This invention relates in general to methods of controlling undesirable gases in the environment, and in particular to an apparatus and method to remove ammonia from the air in an animal house such as a chicken house.
In animal agriculture operations, ammonia is generated as animal wastes break down. The ammonia can be harmful to the health and growth rate of animals, and ammonia emissions to the atmosphere are an environmental concern. To address these problems, different methods have been used to control the ammonia.
One method is to apply a chemical to the animal waste to control ammonia emissions. For example, in the production of broiler chickens it is known to apply a chemical such as sodium bisulfate, aluminum sulfate, iron sulfate or sulfuric acid to the litter on the floor of a chicken house. When ammonia from the chicken waste comes into contact with the chemical it reacts and is changed into solid ammonium sulfate and as a result it is not emitted into the air as gaseous ammonia.
Another method is to exhaust air containing ammonia from the animal house and introduce fresh air. The air exhausted from the house can be scrubbed or filtered to remove the ammonia before it is introduced to the environment.
There is still a need for an improved apparatus and method of controlling ammonia in animal agriculture operations.